


Too Late

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screencap Where No Man Has Gone Before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock knows that Jim and Gary are involved, but he wonders if sometimes he imagines Jim looking at him with an appreciative gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

My back was turned but I could feel their heat.

I was not blind to the tension in the lift.

I know Jim is involved with Gary.

I can smell the scent of arousal between them.

But, I am forever grateful to have him as a friend.

That is all I could ever be.

There are the days though, that his eyes gaze upon my form and I relish the looks he sends my way.

And I in turn, return the sentiment in an expressive smile, a touch that last seconds, very rare, but only for him, always for him.

How lucky they are to have found each other, and unfortunate for me, that I was too late.


End file.
